


Comfort

by ctrl_plus_c, Nagichi_BlueRose



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Blood, Childhood Trauma, Gang Rape, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru are Separate People, Hurt/Comfort, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, Kidnapping, Multi, Needles, Nightmares, Past Rape/Non-con, Trans Hinata Hajime, Underage Drug Use, Underage Rape/Non-con, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctrl_plus_c/pseuds/ctrl_plus_c, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagichi_BlueRose/pseuds/Nagichi_BlueRose
Summary: Nagito's past has come back to haunt him.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 25
Collections: Faye’s Favourites





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> this works like nagito is dating hajime and izuru, but izuru and hajime arent dating each other
> 
> yeah
> 
> also, i made them two entirely separate people in this fic as well
> 
> hey uh, i know those exist who don't read the tags (i am one, we die like men) but please read the tags I'm begging you

Nagito squirmed, as a group of about 10 men stood around him, half-naked with sickening grins on their faces. He was trapped. Trapped in a dirty basement, laying fully naked on the filthy floor, with ropes binding his arms together, meaning he could still squirm around. Not that it would stop any of the older men from doing as they pleased with his frail, 9-year-old body.

His cries were muffled by a piece of duct tape over his mouth, but it wasn't as if anyone would hear him anyway. After all, when he'd been kidnapped, he was taken far away. So far in fact, that the car ride lasted hours, maybe even days. Though the small kid couldn't tell through all the time he spent knocked out. He knew that nobody would be able to find him though and that he'd spend the rest of his days tied up and used as a toy. A plaything for these disgusting men.

A long needle was produced by one of the men and was inserted into his wrist. The drug made his body physically weak, his emotions becoming unclear and fuzzy. It almost felt as if he was asleep, though he was still coherent. It was the worst kind of torture, being able to watch himself get used by every man in the room, but not able to do anything as a puddle of his own blood began soaking his thighs. Nagito was getting ripped apart, unable to do anything to stop it.

In a way, he was grateful for the drugs coursing through his system, this way he wasn't in a great amount of pain. His body just simply had to soak in its own blood and watch as all these atrocities were committed. The image of each man taking their turn in his bloodied rear end was engraved into his mind, an image burned into the back of his eyes. Nagito couldn't do anything, he couldn't scream, he couldn't struggle.

He could only wake up.

He shot up in bed, panting heavily with his body covered in a slick sheen of sweat, a loud sob escaping his throat. Normally that was enough to wake Izuru, but the boy was out cold, simply snoring away peacefully as Nagito sobbed and cried, his hands burying themselves in his own hair and tugging on the white strands. His knees brought to his chest as he wept. He didn't care about staying quiet.

His hands came out of his hair with a few white strands wrapped around his fingers. He stared down at his shaky hands, imagining the blood and the bruises and the ties around his wrists that made him more helpless than he already was. He felt alone, truly alone in his own head with no one there to save him. He's going to be taken away, taken away from his home and his life and he would never see Hajime or Izuru again.

But he was safe. He knew he was safe because Izuru had every talent in the world and would kill anyone who tried to do to him what those men did. But Izuru seemed almost dead with how unresponsive he was, and what if the men came now when his only protector was deep asleep and couldn't do anything? Nagito gulped at the thought before grabbing Izuru roughly by the shoulder and shaking him. 

Izuru didn't wake up.

He was naturally a light sleeper, but this must have been one of those nights where he slept as if he were in a coma. It normally happened after he skipped multiple nights of rest in favor of his work. Either way, it made Nagito panic more cause all he could think was that Izuru was dead, and that he would never be safe again and that those men were waiting right outside his door for him and Izuru was dead and couldn't do anything.

"Izuru- IZURU!" His panicked shaking and yelling must have woken up the other male in the bed, as he soon enough felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked over to see Hajime wide awake, smiling gently as he reached over and pinched Izuru's nose, waking up the boy pretty quickly. Nagito knew he knew, that the way to wake up Izuru was to pinch his nose. But in his panic, he simply forgot, and it made him cry harder.

Before Izuru could even say anything Nagito was profusely apologizing to him. "You wouldn't- I thought- I'm sorry-" His words were broken by sobs and tears and more sobs. Izuru was quiet, simply letting him rant on and on before growing bored and pulling him into a hug. He could feel Izuru's heart beating and it was just another reminder that Izuru was alive and well.

It took him nearly half an hour to calm down enough to listen to reason, the entire time having been held in Izuru's arms. Halfway through he began petting Nagito and wiping away his tears, his touches gentle and only that. His voice was gone by the end, his vocal cords having gone raw from all his screaming and crying. Izuru still didn't say anything, but Hajime began to rub Nagito's back to coax out his last few sobs and hiccups.

Izuru laid down again, bringing Nagito with him. Hajime followed suit, completing the sandwich as he wrapped his arms around Nagito's waist from behind. He'd known after years of dating Nagito that the boy wanted to feel the heat of his boyfriends when he was down in the dumps, as it reminded him that they were here. Nagito was also a naturally cold guy, and it helped to feel warm.

He apologized again, but this time was gently shushed by Hajime and told it was okay. He was told he was safe, he was protected, that nobody would ever touch him as those men had ever again. Izuru and Hajime would make sure of it. Even if Hajime wasn't a good fighter, he'd still fight for Nagito, he'd protect him to his dying breath. Izuru was better at keeping Nagito safe, but the sentiment still stood. 

The words made Nagito cry weakly, but no tears came. He was all dried up after crying for a half hour. He focused on Izuru's heartbeat, the tiny _thump thump_ of his heart helping Nagito relax. It was also a reminder that the epitome of talent was still alive and well, that his protector was still ready to protect. 

Nagito was glad he got used to Izuru's lack of expression. It was important to know that despite Izuru's blank face he still loved Nagito. It was a miracle he was even able to feel love or recognize it. Being born in a world that only served to bore him was simply a curse, but at least Nagito's luck trying to kill him and Hajime at every turn gave him some entertainment. Eventually, his luck became predictable and the only entertaining thing was the obscure way it would try to kill him.

Nagito closed his eyes, but he knew he wouldn't fall asleep anytime soon. That was okay, as long as his boyfriends were still here. He'd sacrifice sleep for the rest of his life if it meant Izuru and Hajime never left him.

He's reminded by a kiss on the ear that Hajime's there. That none of them would be falling asleep soon. That Nagito's problems weren't going to drive the other two boys away. They were stuck with him, and for once, Nagito didn't see anything wrong with that.

**Author's Note:**

> beta read by nagichi bluerose <3


End file.
